There is a need for an electrical water heater and dispenser of the type involved herein which can be made inexpensively and which is adapted to heat and maintain the temperature of small quantities of water such as two cups or three cups of water. The device should be constructed so as to avoid heating more water than is desired, should avoid hot spots, should include means to maintain the water hot after it has been heated, should be properly vented, should allow for manual operation of discharge, etc.